


Tomorrow's A Brighter Day

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Series: Trials of Babysitting 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian returns home from work one afternoon only to discover that Kurt has some not so good news to inform him about. Although both of them seem a little bit lost by what happens, Sebastian know’s they’ll come back stronger than they ever have before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's A Brighter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Re-posting here as other fic written in this universe have already been uploaded to this account, and also for own personal archiving purposes.

If there was one thing in the world that Sebastian hated more than anything else, then it would have been the days in which he would return home to find Kurt in a mood that could only be described as somber.

Such days were rare to come by, yet whenever he did find himself faced with them, Sebastian was always aware of the way that his stomach would automatically twist into knots. The way that concern would quickly rush to the surface of his own emotions, and how they would mix themselves among the desire to find out what it was that had resulted in upsetting his husband in such a way. 

Kurt had decided after returning from work himself the evening before that he was going to be working from home that day. Currently when it came to work related projects, Kurt had been focusing most his attention on completing a new design that he had been putting together, and he felt that the only way that he would truly be able to achieve that goal whilst making sure that the design met his own expectations was to separate himself from what was both the hectic and very busy environment of his workplace. That way, Kurt wouldn’t be distracted by any of the other matters that had been slowly cropping up and that may end up surrounding him, and in turn he (hopefully) wouldn’t end up being pressured into having to rush his deadline like he had in past similar circumstances. 

However, when Sebastian himself returned home himself from work late that afternoon, it was not to the sight of Kurt working hard on adding the final finishing touches to his design like he otherwise had expected it be. Instead, what Sebastian  _was_  met with as he slowly walked into their living room was the image of Kurt’s figure facing away from him from where he sat upon their sofa.

As Sebastian slowly stepped further into the room until he had a better view of his husband’s profile, he noticed that Kurt attention was focused upon wrapping a piece of fabric around one of his hands. Sitting beside him on the sofa there was a small box where other neatly wrapped pieces of fabric sat inside, and upon noticing it Sebastian had the distinct feeling that Kurt been sorting and tidying through the box for a while before his return home. Both the action and the expression that Sebastian could just about see was written upon Kurt’s face was enough to have his concern growing somewhat, to have him realising that something wasn’t quite right in the atmosphere around them. Something had changed since they had last seen each other earlier that morning. Even when he had been rushing around in a haste to get ready to leave for work, Sebastian would have noticed if Kurt had been so …  _off_ his usual self beforehand.

Sebastian soon came to the realisation that he had come to a stop from where he had previously been walking to greet Kurt. Instead he found himself standing to one side of him at a slight distance, taking a moment just to look and to try and find any hints of what could possibly be wrong. The more he watched Kurt and tried to read his expression however the more confusing the mystery became to him, until eventually Sebastian simply couldn’t take the odd quietness that was present between them any longer.

“Kurt?” He said, breaking the silence that surrounded them. His question had been spoken softly, yet still held that knowledge within it that Sebastian was trying to gain some sort of understanding from the situation he was unexpectedly faced with.

The word seemed to have reached Kurt’s ears as his hands soon paused in their movement, halting the way that they had previously been robotically moving as he had been continuing to wrap the fabric. Sebastian heard Kurt take in a deep breath, noticed the way in which he closed his eyes tightly for a moment, before finally opening them once again. Slowly, almost tentatively, Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian, lips curving upwards ever so slightly in what was obviously a fake smile.

“Hey,” He replied, sounding almost tired in his words. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was work?”

Sebastian’s forehead crinkled slightly at the way the others words were spoken; a frown of confusion visibly making itself known upon his features. He continued to watch Kurt for another long moment, before replying again. 

“Is — everything alright?” Sebastian asked, reaching forward slightly for the box of fabrics Kurt had been sorting through and moving them further to one side so that there was enough space for him to sit next to Kurt on the sofa. “You seem kind of … off, somehow.”

Kurt – who had been watching Sebastian as he moved to sit down beside him – turned away from Sebastian then, instead looking down at where his hands now sat in his lap. With the one that was free from the fabric he reached to pull at the material slightly, watching as it unraveled from around his other hand. He continued to fiddle with it afterwards, playing with it between both hands, and if Sebastian’s instincts were ever anything to go by, he sensed that Kurt was taking the opportunity to prepare himself for whatever it was that he needed to say.

“I had a call from the agency this morning,” Kurt eventually said, getting straight to the point. Although his words were spoken rather quietly even to his own ears, Sebastian had heard them, and the realisation of what Kurt was referring to when he had said ‘ _the agency_ ' was enough for Sebastian’s curiosity to spark even more.

“Is everything okay?” He heard himself asking again, suddenly feeling an odd sensation of anxiety mix itself in with all his other worry at what Kurt could possibly respond to his questions with. “Is it about Lizzie? Is  _she_ okay?”

As soon as the name was spoken Kurt’s hands seemed to have tightened somewhat, although his face remained as calm and unreadable as it had been before. Slowly, his hands unclenched, moving once again afterwards to play with the fabric he was still holding.

“Lizzie’s fine,” Kurt replied, looking down into his lap again and ignoring the way Sebastian was watching him intently still. “Although it’s not really much of a concern to us anymore, considering that we’re — well we’re not really connected to her anymore.”

Finally, Kurt turned to face Sebastian once again, meeting what was an expression of growing bewilderment at what it was he had said. The mask Kurt wore himself to hold back his own expression seemed to crack ever so slightly, and Sebastian noticed something akin to defeat and sadness reflect in his eyes.

“Lizzie’s come to the decision that she no longer wants to have us adopt the baby, and that she’s looking through her options once again. Well, I say it was her decision; but it’s more her  _family_  that have really  _helped_  to change her mind.”

It took a second for Sebastian to really understand what it was that Kurt was saying with his words, but once the reality sunk in, it hit him hard and all at once. A sensation of pain quickly washed over Sebastian, and when he took the chance to look back at Kurt once again he could see the same pain reflected in the way his husband looked and moved. 

Kurt continued to speak, filling Sebastian in on exactly what the earlier conversation over the phone had entailed, and the more that he learnt about what had happened, the larger the ache of that pain became within him.

Lizzie had been a seventeen year old girl that he and Kurt had found through the adoption agency they had managed to finally become a part of. When they had first met her, she had been terrified of both the reality of accidentally becoming pregnant at such a young age with no real plan for where her future would now leave her, and with what would happen to the child after she had given birth to it. Neither her nor her family could keep the child for themselves, and the father had soon left her alone once she had told him she was expecting, not wanting to be involved in something so serious when he was so young himself. Eventually, Lizzie had come to the brave decision that she wanted to give the child up to a family where she knew it would truly be loved and cared for.

Kurt and Sebastian had eventually been introduced to her, and over time, it had been decided that Lizzie felt comfortable and happy enough that she was willing and wanting them to be the parents to her child. Both parties had been happy with the decision, and Kurt and Sebastian had both seen it as one that was finally a step in the right direction for what they both wanted in their future. Lizzie herself had finally been able to feel a sense of relief that her unborn child would be taken care of, and that at the same time she would still be able to have some sort of connection to it if it was something that she wanted for herself.

That was, until her family became aware of her decision.

Apparently, Lizzie’s mother didn’t approve of the kind of  _‘lifestyle’_  that Kurt and Sebastian lived for themselves, and continued to push Lizzie into changing her decision. Lizzie had tried to argue back in the beginning, but in the end it had been her mother who had won out, and Lizzie had reluctantly agreed to pick another family while she still had the opportunity to do so. 

Kurt didn’t really blame Lizzie. He  _couldn’t_  blame her, not after getting to know her and knowing well enough that she didn’t have a homophobic bone in her body, nor understanding that it seemed she had been somewhat pressured into the decision somehow. It didn’t stop him being bitter that her mother apparently  _did_ have some sort of problem with two men bringing up a baby, and that she had the power to influence such a decision when her own daughter was finally content and happy at having finally had a plan laid out before her.

Had he been able to talk directly to her, Kurt would have tried to tell Lizzie that it was still technically  _her_  child right now, and that therefore it was  _her_  decision who she felt comfortable adopting it — but he hadn’t been able to do that. In a way Kurt thought it might have been for the best, since he didn’t want Lizzie to feel any more pressure given her situation. 

Sebastian knew however that Kurt’s overall feeling of defeat wasn’t solely to do with Lizzie’s mother’s interference. He understood that it ran much deeper than that; that it was due to a hidden level of exhaustion that the both of them had finally believed they could leave behind them for good. 

“… I’m tired, Bas,” Kurt said, continuing with what it was he wanted to say to the other. “I’m just – I’m so  _tired_ of us finally thinking that we’ve finally been able to get what we want for a change, and that we can  _finally_  relax, only for it to be taken away from us in a blink of an eye again.” 

“I know,” Sebastian replied, moving so that he could wrap an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pull him against him somewhat. Kurt fell easily into the movement, resting his head against Sebastian’s side and letting out a deep sigh as he let the fabric he had previously been holding fall to the ground, forgotten. “I know Kurt. I’m tired of it too. You know I am. But we always knew this wasn’t going to be easy.”

Kurt let out a small sound at that before burying himself deeper into Sebastian’s side.

“We thought it was going to be  _difficult_ , not torturing and near enough  _impossible_ ,” He mumbled. Sebastian moved his free arm to wrap around Kurt too at that, squeezing him tightly for a second in a way to show Kurt that he was still there with him, before letting his grip loosen ever so slightly. 

“I know,” He said again, burying his face into Kurt’s hair. “I thought we’d finally been cut a break this time too. But I guess – I guess it just wasn’t the right time for us yet.” 

“When  _will_ it be the right time then? I feel like we’ve been ready for years.”

Sebastian didn’t know the answer to that question, and the utter sadness in Kurt’s voice made his heart clench painfully. There was nothing more that Sebastian wanted than for their dream to suddenly seem easy, for it to suddenly  _be_  easy, but sadly he held no power over what happened. Neither of them did. He was in the same position as Kurt was in, where all they could do was wait and hope, even if it did seem like it was all they had been doing for a long while. Sebastian knew that one day they would be lucky enough to find the right person willing to have them adopt, it was just the agonising wait for that day to finally come around that continued to bother and exhaust them. All that they could really do though was to continue to fight against all the hardships that they both faced and keep pushing forward until that day eventually came.

Sebastian moved his head slightly, pressing a small kiss into Kurt’s hairline and continuing to hold him tightly. At some point Kurt’s arms had wrapped around his body too, keeping him close and using the strength and support that they both were providing each other with in that moment. The strength and support that they needed. They’d talk more about what had happened later that evening, but for now all they really needed was each other.

Although they were both upset at the fallback of their plans, and that it felt to them like they were slightly backtracking on the path that was laid before them, Sebastian knew that they would be alright in the long run eventually. They’d take the time that they needed to recover from the lost hope that had been building up between them both, and then they’d try again. The next time though they’d be more prepared, more cautious to keep themselves safe from more unnecessary pain or hurt they might be met with.

Hopefully though, they wouldn’t need the extra caution.

Maybe the next time would finally be the  _right time_  for them.

Sebastian hoped so.


End file.
